Rolling Misery
by Harlequin Flower
Summary: After a long war witches have finally taken over Death City and killed many meisters/weapons in the process. While the Academy plots on how to end the witches' tyranny, a series of murders catches the eye of a group of meisters and their weapons. Could the murders be somehow connected to the witches downfall? And could the secret of two meisters piece the mystery together?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater in any way, shape or form. This story is being written simply for fun and in no way am I making a profit on it.**_  
_

* * *

_Rolling Misery  
__[ Chapter one ]_

Mirror, mirror, the sky gets clearer.

* * *

_Where am I going?_

Her body was sore from all the endless walking, the joints of her knees taking the worst of it. The humidity in the air was unbearable and there was no breeze to relieve it. A veil of sweat frosted her skin like a layer of pasty cream on a cake. Her skin was so sweat drenched that her strapless white dress was threatening to slip off her body. It was bothersome having to keep tugging at it, but she rather have to constantly pull it up and stay clothed rather than run nude. But with her being the only sign of life it wasn't like there would be anyone here to see her bare body anyway.

The water gently lapped at her bare ankles with each step she took. It seemed that shallow water was the only scenery in this place. After walking for what seemed like countless miles she had yet to encounter something alive, or solid for that matter. It was like someone was projecting this world on an endless, horrifying loop. If that was true, then that meant this place could possibly go on forever. Damn that little projectionist.

She had to admit though, this place was beautiful. The water mirrored the sky so perfectly that she could have sworn that it was the sky she was treading on instead of water. It was kind of weird to think that a place like this would be as deadly as it was beautiful. Honestly if she hadn't felt so stressed and exhausted, she would have looked at this place in a new perspective opposed to her current hellish thoughts of it.

She could feel the madness starting to take over her mind. Slowly, virus like in manner, it spread in her head. Anymore time walking here and she would be completely immersed its insanity. But she couldn't stop. As strange as it was, it was like something was crying out to her soul. It was almost like this mysterious thing was lusting passionately for it, but not in a sexual manner more so in an aggressive way. What was even stranger was she could feel her soul crying back, and it hurt.

The pain wasn't anything physical but emotional and mental due to the fact her soul was out of balance and out of control. Hence the madness she felt. Her free will was slowly being ripped apart, like a lion feasting on the carcass of its prey. In all honestly she didn't know how much longer she could hold on to the thin string that was her sanity.

How much time could has passed since she started her journey? Months? Minutes? In a dream it was hard to estimate how much time has slipped by. What could seem like eternity in the dream could be seconds in reality and she knew that all to well.

Out of the blue it all just stopped. The madness, the physical pain, the mental strain; it was all gone.

She dropped on her knees, making a large ripple in the water as she fell clumsily? Her pale hands crawled swiftly up her body. Brushing past the linen dress that hung on her body like a wet rag till they reached the sweaty skin that was the middle of her chest; the place where her soul made its home. The pain in there had stopped as well. No longer could she feel her soul cry nervously with each step she made.

Then something unexpected happened. A breeze came from behind her, gently at first but it soon picked up speed. She let out a moan as she felt the soothing air dance across her wet skin. It was a sweet relief to the sticky heat that circulated around her during the whole journey. But the moment of pleasure was short lived as she heard a splash erupt from behind her. What a fool she was to think that maybe something good came of this dream.

Suddenly pain started ripping past her chest and it was a different kind of pain then before. Instantly her hands dropped down onto her lap, grasping her dress to try and withstand the pain. There was no way to could compare this type of hurt to her past feelings of pain.

The pain crawled out from the den it made in her soul and shot its webs outwards till it was all over her body. She couldn't hold it in any longer, the mixture of madness and pain was to much to grasp. Finally a loud scream burst past those chap lips of hers.

Not soon after a pair of arms came from and above gently wrapped themselves around her neck and chest. The left hand rested over her heart, the right over her soul. This action was angelic like and tender however the pain only intensified with this move.

Her breathing became shallower and a new layer of sweat coated her skin. Maybe the scent of her sweat would mask the fragrance of her fear. She could only hope.

The pain was clearly visible in her violet eyes but she wasn't going to scream this time. No, she wasn't going to bring anymore pleasure to heart of this hellish creature.

Moments later she could feel as its head softly brushed past her neck and back. She felt as it comfortably nuzzled past her hair and made its way to her ear. The mouth of this being was so close that she could feel the warmth of its every breath and count the times it exhaled and inhaled.

Her eyes widened fearfully as she heard the girl briskly rasp one very simple question into her ear.

_Did you find it?_

* * *

_Just my luck_ he thought, _the first time I come to this goddamn library the checkout girl is sleep._

As he approached the desk it wasn't hard to tell that the brown haired girl was completely out of the reach of reality. Her arms were wrapped loosely around her head, which was resting on the oak table in an odd angle. That couldn't possibly be a comfortable way to take a nap.

Once at the desk he gently set his book down next to the girl, who in part was next to the bar code scanner. Her dark brown hair cascaded around her arms and her bangs hung over her closed right eye. Upon further inspection he noticed her peculiar haircut. The back of her hair was fringed and ran down to base of her skull but her hair gradually grew longer as it approached the front of her face. In all honesty he though girls liked to have long hair but of course for reasons unknown to him. Taking a shot in the dark here, he guessed she might have cut this way because it was easier to maintain then longer hair.

As his eyes traveled to her hair covered face he was surprised at what he found. Her facial expression was twisted up as if she was in pain. He didn't know what to make of this. He had seen his fair share of people who were sleeping past a nightmare but this seemed different. It was like someone was right beside her slowly and painfully running a knife down her body. He guessed he might as well wake her up from her nightmare and end her suffering. It was a out of character thing for him to do, but really it was a selfish action. He just wanted to get the hell out of this place as soon as possible and get on with his night.

"Hey" he said shaking her shoulder gently trying to coax her from the nightmare.

Instantly her heather eyes snapped open. At first she looked frightened, which he saw coming seeing as she just woke up from a nightmare. But as soon those violet eyes of hers caught sight of him she quickly regained her composure.

"I'm very sorry" she said red-faced as she lifted up herself up from the oak table. "How can I help you?"

* * *

_How embarrassing!_

It wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep while at work and definitely wasn't the first time she had that type of dream. However, Panda had always caught her in time to wake her up so this sort of embarrassment would be avoided. What are the odds that the day she needed her, the lazy bum actually decided to show up to her job. Go figure.

He grabbed the book that rested on the edge of the table, along with his library car and handed it to her. "I'd like to check this out" he said, staring at her with a deadpan expression.

She grabbed the book and card from his hand and set it down near the bar code scanner. The book struck her with an odd interest; it was a book filled with piano compositions. It was funny because to her he didn't look like the type to be into refined activities such as the piano. There was nothing about his appearance even hinted that he would be from the better parts of town, which is of course the only place where people could afford such luxuries.

He had shaggy chocolate hair that shadowed over his face and dull brown eyes. His body was adorned with a plain white t-shirt hidden by a red leather jacket, simple jeans and a pair of white headphones around his neck. There wasn't slightest thing she could find about him that would be a red flag about his upbringing, but then again appearances can be pretty deceiving.

"Alright, you're all set" she said stuffing the paper that held the due date in the back of the book and gently closed it. Placing his card on top she slid the compositions over to him, "hope you have a great night".

"Yeah, you too" he called back as he walked towards the exit, one hand in his jacket pocket and the other holding the book at his side.

At that moment a sudden realization hit her like a bag of bricks to the face. How could she have not seen it before? This guy, he had a dangerous secret lurking inside his body. He was a weapon.

* * *

**A/N: Long ass chapter is long (this was originally going to be way longer but I decided to split it :3). Alright, this is my first fanfiction (as if you couldn't have figured it out on your own) and I hope to keep it going, even if the updates will be slow. I absolutely hate rushing past everything so I will be taking the time to more or less properly introduce the characters and slowly lean into the plot. That being said a good four of five chapters will be introductory rubbish. And to you nit picking readers, I'm well aware I didn't reveal the main character's name; that will be done in chapter two. I promise the chapters will get better as I update. Oh also, if you want more insight on the story just take a look a my page. Umm well, I guess that's it. Don't forget to review and all that jazz. **


End file.
